


Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

by NoOneKnowsIWriteThis



Series: An Ocean Away [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Feelings, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Post-Canon Cardassia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis/pseuds/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis
Summary: One of the problems with a long-distance relationship is that eventually someone has to go home. Julian has to go back to the station.





	Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

Julian lay in bed naked, a small part of the thinnest sheet offering a feeble gesture towards covering him.

It was hot. Cardassia was hot.

Julian had packed with that in mind, of course, but he hadn't been able to imagine how little he would want to be clothed, especially at night. But even if the heat hadn't been an issue, Julian likely would have spent most of his time undressed anyway.

Garak was eager to make up for lost time between them and Julian certainly had no objections. So between the heat and the frequent intimate activities, Julian saw little reason to make more than a token effort towards clothing himself.

Garak himself was currently wrapped firmly around Julian's body, essentially pinning him to the bed.

“I don't want to leave,” Julian sighed.

Garak lifted his head and cracked his eyes open to look at Julian. “Then don't,” he said simply before settling back into place.

“I  _ have _ to,” Julian groaned. “I have work and responsibilities.” He squirmed around a bit and Garak's grip loosened slightly.

“Damn them,” Garak muttered. “Stay here. With me.”

“Who would have ever thought you'd be so clingy,” Julian teased, smiling fondly.

“After everything that's happened in my life, my dear, I think I'm entitled to cling to something nice for as long as I'm able,” Garak replied, shifting himself to lie more on top of Julian, pressing him further into the bed. “Especially since you insist on leaving me.”

“For a month,” Julian countered. “And I'll write you as often as I can until I return.” He managed to free a hand enough to squeeze Garak’s knee reassuringly.

Garak made a noise that sounded unconvinced.

“Hey, Elim.” Julian waited until Garak was looking up at him. “I _will_ come back. This isn’t the end.” When Garak looked away, Julian let out a sigh. “I have to return to the station. I need to make arrangements to move here, tender my resignation with Starfleet, and prepare things for my replacement. But as soon as that’s done, I’ll be here and I’ll be all yours.”

Garak looked only slightly mollified.

“And I  _ will _ be back in a month,  _ regardless _ of everything else,” Julian repeated. “I’ll come back, even if it’s just to visit. I promise.”

Garak’s responding “hmm” didn’t sound truly convinced, but he shifted and released Julian from his grasp.

Julian slowly moved to stand up, stopping to periodically press kisses on whatever part of Garak’s body was convenient as he did so.

“I don’t want to leave,” he sighed again as he finally rose from the bed.

Garak rolled onto his side and reached out a hand to chastely stroke Julian’s thigh, just above his knee. “Then don’t,” Garak said, repeating his earlier statement. It still wasn’t a complete argument, but it wasn’t meant to be one. It was more a reminder that Julian had an open invitation to stay if he chose to accept it.

Julian clasped the hand on his leg and gave a gentle squeeze as he pulled it away and then released it before turning to dig through his bag. He put on a fresh set of underwear and the lightest pants he could find. Then he pulled out something that wasn’t clothing: his beloved teddy bear, Kukalaka.

“Here,” Julian said, handing the bear to Garak. “Now you  _ know _ I’m going to come back.”

Garak blinked at the bear, then looked up at Julian. “My dear, are you sure?” he asked, clearly thrown by the gesture.

Julian nodded firmly. “Take good care of him for me.” He smiled warmly at Garak. “Kukalaka is also an excellent cuddler if you get lonely.”

Garak gave the bear and then Julian a skeptical look. “Are you sure you want to leave this with me?”

“Positive,” Julian answered with a grin before leaning down to kiss Garak soundly on the mouth. When Garak reached out to pull him back into bed, Julian playfully stepped out of his reach and returned to his bag, finding and putting on a light, breathable shirt.

“Elim, if I wind up back in bed there’s no way I’ll make my transport,” Julian pointed out.

“That  _ was _ the plan,” Garak replied, teasing slightly. After a moment, he reluctantly sat up, pulling the sheet further across his waist as he did so. “I’m going to miss you.” He spoke so quietly that Julian almost didn’t hear him.

“I’ll miss you too,” Julian confessed, using one hand to cup Garak’s face. “The thought of leaving you now...it hurts so much I can barely stand it, but we can’t hide in bed forever, and I  _ will  _ be coming back. I promise.”

Garak’s smile was tainted by sadness. “I do actually believe you.”

Julian kissed Garak once, twice, three times before pulling back. “It’s only for a month. We can handle that.”

Garak nodded. Then he got up and pulled Julian into a crushing embrace. After a brief moment of surprise, Julian wrapped his arms around Garak and held him tightly as well.

“I’m going to miss you so much,” he gasped out, blinking back tears. It was almost as if the hug was wringing his emotions out of him.

Garak simply nuzzled his neck in response, then almost abruptly and far too soon for Julian’s liking, Garak released him.

“Go,” Garak murmured, his hands clenching into fists at his sides. “Go before I can’t stop myself and keep you from leaving.”

Julian nodded shakily and grabbed his bag. Then he went back to Garak and kissed him passionately. They stood there, Garak’s hands still firmly at his sides and Julian’s touches feather light, kissing as if they needed to express everything now or they would never get another chance.

“I love you,” Julian whispered, his voice heavy with emotion.

“I love you too,” Garak replied.

At the same time, they stepped back and apart.

Julian took one more look at Garak, then closed his eyes and looked away, heading for the door. Garak found he couldn’t watch and turned away. It wasn’t until Garak was certain that Julian was gone that he dared glance at the door.

Completely alone, Garak sat back on the bed and picked up Kukalaka. For a moment he stared at the bear Julian had left behind, then he hugged Kukalaka to his chest. Garak would have felt silly if it wasn’t so comforting.

“Julian will be back,” he said softly as much to himself as to the bear. “It’s only for a month.”

**Author's Note:**

> Deal with your feelings by putting fictional characters through the things you're going through.


End file.
